<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I hate mondays... by CuddlyKillers (EveryDayIsHalloweenForMe)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254320">I hate mondays...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryDayIsHalloweenForMe/pseuds/CuddlyKillers'>CuddlyKillers (EveryDayIsHalloweenForMe)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>At Dead Of Night (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, This is trash, dont read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:06:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryDayIsHalloweenForMe/pseuds/CuddlyKillers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m a God now, Maya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I hate mondays...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All that was left of the entire universe was the small town of Scarborough, North Yorkshire, and even that was fading into nothingness. The void which had consumed the rest of existence was slowly creeping into the suburban community, eating away the fabric of reality which Maya had once called home. The girl gifted with the gift of scrying and seeing ghosts was sitting upon the top step of the stairs leading to the front door of Sea View Hotel and was taking in the scenery. Endless nothing stretching for light-years into eternity. She frowned, and pressed her face into her hands. </span>
  <span class="s2">How had it all gone so wrong?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At first, people hadn't called her crazy when she had said that she could understand her homicidal hotel keeper. After all, doesn't any loving hotel guest claim to be able to communicate with their friendly check in receptionist? Their comedy shows and memorization of your first name, their excited bat swinging and secret basement rooms. It was as if maybe, just sometimes, a college student and their hotel’s proprietor could understand each other through the beauty of non-linguistic communication, as the ancestors of man once had done with each other before the first word had ever been uttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But then, she </span>
  <span class="s2">insisted</span>
  <span class="s1"> that she could well and truly understand her mad man comedian: that she could have total and fully developed conversations with him, as if—well, as if Jimmy was actually a sentient creature. Maya’s parents begged for her to be treated; surely, their daughter wasn't going insane! Her friends all broke off from her, no longer willing to put up with the charade that they presumed their friend would continue for the rest of Jimmy’slife, and maybe longer, if she began to talk to more hotel owners or ghosts later in life.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The only family left in Maya’s life were those at the hotel: Jimmy, the hotel owner, and Amy, a ghost child. Her two best friends, even if they got on her nerves sometimes. And she had proved that she wouldn't trade them for the world.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Something changed in Jimmy when this happened, however. He became more aggressive, more violent. He would lash out at Maya and Amy for even the slightest transgressions, such as forgetting to put extra salt in his lasagna, or walking in front of the TV while it was playing. Something had snapped inside of the balding, insane man, and Maya had no idea what to do.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One day, after coming home from her hikes in the rain, Maya saw Jimmy sitting on the sofa, holding a blue, glowing orb. It pulsated in the man’s hands, as if it was breathing; Maya thought it looked rather fleshy, too. Light flashed across both their faces, and Maya took a step forward.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Jimmy, what is that?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Maya. I've had enough."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"J-Jimmy, what do you mean?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I've had enough, Maya." Jimmy’s monotone voice reverberated throughout the living room. "It's time to begin anew."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Jimmy, I, I can't…" Maya took a step towards the menacing looking maniac, her face growing twisted in confusion. "I don't understand."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I hold within my hands the Heart of the Universe, Maya." Jimmy extended his appendage, allowing Maya a better look of the round, glowing orb. "It gives me an unlimited power to shape reality as I wish."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maya broke into a sweat. "And, what do you plan to do with it?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Erase all that is unholy Maya." Jimmy glanced at the calendar on the wall. Maya followed the man’s gaze and found the date: Monday the 19th. But marked over top of it written in red hand lettering read ‘Comedy Show Cancelled’.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The hotel guest suddenly knew what her proprietor was planning. "Jimmy, surely, you can't… you can't…"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Erase Cancelled Shows, Maya?" Jimmy gave his guest a glassy-eyed stare. "Erase time?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No…" Maya buckled to her knees.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well I can, Maya. And once Cancelled Shows are gone, so will everything else that I deem unworthy." The mad man began to float into the air above sofa. "I will become as unto God, Maya. As unto the Creator." A blue aura surrounded him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Jimmy, think about what you're doing!" Maya cried out, extending her arms. "A mortal such as you couldn't possibly begin to comprehend the power that you wield!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I am no mere mortal, Maya. I am Hugo Punch, the balding, bat wielding, murderer. And I will have my glass sandwich and eat it too."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, a gale of wind swept across Maya, blowing from Jimmy. The man rose until he reached the ceiling, and then bursted through the ceiling. The sun's rays poured through the hole left by the ascended lunatic, but they were gone in a near instant as Jimmy began to exert his infinite power upon the realm. Maya rushed outside and became witness to the madness. Beams of blue lights were bursting forth from Jimmy, and swallowing up the world around him like worms diving through dirt. They swallowed the sun, then the moon, and one by one, the stars began to blink out of existence. Oh, how glorious it was to see band of the Milky Way through her own, naked eyes, for Maya. But that pleasure was soon ripped away as space was consumed by an ever consuming void pouring forth from the egghead god.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maya panicked, and rushed back inside the hotel, seeking to secure the ghost girl Amy from the rampage of the Void God. The small, dead girl was looking puzzledly outside of a window in the lobby, gazing upon the terror spreading throughout all of reality.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Amy, look out!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The girl turned around, giving Maya a quizzical look, beforing being erased by a void-tendril. Maya’s jaw dropped open in despair and she rushed once more outside, in a sort of attempt to escape Jimmy’s wrath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maya could hear the man’s booming voice echo behind her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"RUN AS YOU MIGHT, MAYA YOU NAUGHTY GIRL, THERE IS NO ESCAPE FROM ME."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She ran for what felt like hours, until everything had been consumed. Somehow, she had made it back to the hotel, finding that it was one of the few bastions of land left for her to roam upon. All around her were floating islands of matter, drifting upon void-stuff into the ocean of nothing. Mailboxes, clocks. Keys, compasses, windows. Life as she knew was gone, ruined by Jimmy or rather now Hugo Punch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maya frowned, and pressed her face into her hands. </span>
  <span class="s2">How had it all gone so wrong?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Do not fret, Maya."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Huh, what?!" Maya shot up, and looked panickedly around. From where had that voice come?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Over here, Maya." The voice felt more concrete, now, and Maya was able to look in the direction from which she heard the echoing call.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She saw a boat, floating towards her small island of land through the air. It looked like a rowboat, and a figure in black robes was rowing the oars. Behind the figure in black was another figure, shrouded in white robes. Maya scratched at her head. Who were these people?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eventually, they docked upon the hotel’s front steps, and stepped forth from their vessel. The man in black robes approached Maya first. The hand of a skeleton came jutting forth from the right sleeve of the figure, and extended it to Maya.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I am Death. Pleased to meet you."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maya gave Death a peculiar look as he shook her hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The figure in white stepped forth. "I am Life. Charmed to make your acquaintance." A hand made from green energy extended from the sleeves of Life, and Maya shook its hand as well.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Life spoke up, its voice being ageless and genderless. "We are here concerning Jimmy. Violating the laws of all that is sacred, that mad lad stole from me the Heart of the Universe. Now, he can do as he pleases, with power not meant for mortals such as him."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"However, he is not as powerful as he appears," Death said, whose voice was as lacking in identity as Life's, yet still sounded entirely distinct. "For he does not have the Brain of the Universe." Death reached into his robes, and pulled out a blue oval. It appeared to be very similar to the Heart which Jimmy had been holding.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Without this, Jimmy cannot reshape or create reality, he can only erase and destroy. As his special guest, Maya, Life and I find it correct that you be the one to wield this Brain, and prevent Jimmy from erasing all that is." He extended his bony hand, pressing the Brain of the Universe into Maya’s hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"But how can I wield such power? How will I know I don't go insane as Jimmy did?" Maya looked worriedly at the glowing, pulsating oval-like figure in her palms. It was fleshy feeling.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh, Maya," Life crooned, "we know that you will not, because you even bothered to ask those questions at all." Maya swore she could hear a smile on Life's voice. "We believe in you."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Life and Death stepped back into their boat, and now it was Life who was at the oars. They began to row away, but Maya called to them across the void.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Where is Jimmy?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Why," Life turned to face him, "isn't that egghead always on his stage?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Death and Life chuckled, and soon faded out of Maya’s vision.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">On the stage...?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She turned to face the door. She clutched the doorknob, took a breath, and entered the hotel.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was as if physics had forgotten to work. The hotel’s possessions were contorting and bending at impossible angles with ease while floating aimlessly throughout the air. Strange gravities tugged at May’s hoodie and strange shapes formed in her vision. Across the ballroom, extending from the stage was a blue staircase, a series of unconnected, floating blue energy steps. Maya had closed the door behind her, but when she turned around, she saw that the door had vanished. The only path left was forward.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She ascended the stairs. Above her lay a glowing light, which she assumed was Jimmy. Maya steeled her resolve and gripped tight to the Brain of the Universe. Soon, she would make things right, and turn them back to the way they should be.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she reached the top, she saw Jimmy surrounded by a myriad of floating objects from the hotel they had once inhabited. The bell on the front desk, the paddle on the wall, Maya’s favorite EVP device. They were all there.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The godlike entity that was Jimmy was floating, his arms stretched out as Maya approached.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You dare seek to challenge a god, Maya?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I seek to reclaim my world and my friends, Jimmy."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Anger dwelled in Jimmy’s gaze. "You will never be able to stop me."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Not without this!" Maya held up the Brain of the Universe, and suddenly, she was imbued with a mystical aura, filling her with untold strength and powers of beings beyond her own universe.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jimmy’s face twitched. "The Brain. You brought it to me. Thank you, Maya."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maya readied herself, holding her fists in front of her. "I'm not letting you take this, Jimmy."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Whatever you say, Maya. I suppose you won't be living in my Hugo Punch utopia, then."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Jimmy! If you erase Monday from existence just because of a cancelled show, Tuesday will just take its place and no one will see your show then either!" Maya’s eyes narrowed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Then I'll erase everything—starting with you, Maya!" A wild aura began to surround Jimmy, emanating raw power. "Now come, show me what you're made of!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maya rushed at Jimmy, her fists swinging wildly at the wild haired baldy. Jimmy jumped onto Maya’s chest and did a kickflip, sending Maya spiraling off into the void. Maya ceased her momentum, and immediately attempted to rush Jimmy as the aspiring comedian was charging up an energy blast. She succeeded, and landed an uppercut square in his jaw, sending his beam flying in some random direction.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Maya, enough of this! Give me the Brain!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Never!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two gods tangled in the void, bending time and space as though it were wet clay, ready for sculpting. Their battle echoed across the aeons, inspiring the past and future with glimmers of their awesome fury.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">However, they wearied. Maya feared she could go on for no longer. She wiped a bead of sweat from her brow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Give it up Jimmy, it's useless!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Never!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They rushed at each other once more, but this time, Jimmy dodged Maya’s fists, and dove into her chest. He reached into Maya’s flesh and pulled from it an ovoid figure, glowing blue. Maya felt the power drain from her body instantly as Jimmy began to draw upon the strength of the Brain.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It's over, Maya, The universe is mine."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Jimmy, why did you do this?! Why did you tear apart reality?!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Because, Maya!" Tears welled up in garfield's eye. "I hate myself."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maya was left with a shocked expression at the revelation. "What?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You stuck by me and the hotel, Maya, despite everyone calling you crazy. You kept true to us. And what could I do for you in return? Be some balding, crazy, good-for-nothing failing comedian with absolutely zero to show for his life?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Jimmy, your companionship is all I ever could have asked for! Please, just settle down!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No!" Jimmy was bawling now. Streams of tears poured across his face. "It was never about my comedy show, Maya. It was me, all along." Jimmy held up the Heart and Brain of the Universe, and they began to shine with an ethereal luminescence.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Jimmy, please! Just put things back to the way they were!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I will, Maya." Jimmy sniffled. "I will."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maya woke up with a cold sweat. She was still in her sleep clothes, and they clung to her clammy skin. Pushing an arm against her forehead to wipe away the sweat, Maya noticed a figure next to her. It was Her friend. Maya looked around the room to find herself in her camping tent at the music festival surrounded by her friends sleeping in sleeping bags. One rustled a little, and then opened her eyes, sending a happy look Maya’s way.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Go back to bed, Maya. It's five in the morning, the music festival isn’t until later."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She glanced to her clock. It was 5:01 AM.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah," she muttered. "I suppose so.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">However, she rose from her sleeping bag, and walked through the woods to the Sea View Hotel. Amy was sleeping on the couch in the lobby, holding her perfectly unsinged teddy bear in her arms. Rose watched silently from behind the front desk, tending to organizing keys for future guests use. Both alive and well. Everything had been restored. Dawn was cracking from behind the front doors, rays of rose and gold piercing through the glass windows. Maya glanced around, and called out:</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Jimmy?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But nobody came.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Jimmy?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Silence.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maya stood still. What had happened yesterday? Where was Jimmy? Rubbing her temples, she sat on the floor in the dimly lit hotel, and thought. The memories came flooding back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maya wiped away the liquid pooling in his blurry eyes. "Jimmy."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The maniac had wiped himself from existence. Jimmy was never coming back—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not if Maya had anything to say about it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sat down at the once old and broken computer behind the front desk, which was now a new top of the line computer ready for use. She opened a game building program and typed in the name of her newest project, At Dead of Night.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tears she couldn't catch fell upon the keyboard.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>